Two Coyotes
by Solmyths
Summary: A quick drabble on two drifters.


It was quieter this way, no souls lurking the desolate streets. An ambient smoke waves through the air, a smoke lit from a cigarette; embers drizzling and landing on the bloodied concrete. Embers fall under black boots enveloped with brain residue, one of the heels cracked, "What are we doing here?" the woman spoke, smoke dancing around her words. She had a complacent expression drawn on her visage, honey colored skin with warm undertones, a septum piercing hanging tightly under her nostrils. Her hair was long, draping with purple highlights and various hues of blondes and browns from over dyeing, surely, there was damage from the chemicals that touched her scalp.

A man advances towards her, he's a menacing height—6ft—his features were gruff and rugged, piercing blue eyes stalked behind his thick scruff. A wool cap fashions his head, he glances down to the woman and takes the cigarette from her, "You like stressing me out, don't you?" he flicks it off to the distance, the ember lit tip illuminating off to the side of the road before rolling into a gutter. She rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, "If I don't, who else will?" capturing his lips gingerly. He nuzzles his bird-like nose against her small button nose, "Can you open this door for me?" she scoffs as if he had just insulted her. She turns to the door and begins to work her magic with the lock, "This is an armory, and I remember it being on the list. I need weapons to protect you." He clarified.

She nodded to his words, a small click is heard and the door swings open. A putrid smell plugged up her nostrils and she begins to cough, concealing her mouth with a face mask tucked under her jacket. The two figures enter the armory but there is something wrong, "Someone else is here…" the man growls under his breath. His hand instinctively traces back to the woman and naturally, she grips on his hand tightly, "Hurry up. Get all those weapons before Negan beats our asses," one of the men groaned.

"Lola…" the man whispered. Lola pulled her hoodie over her purple locks and squatted down behind her partner, "Priest, be careful," she hushed. Priest lifts up the .44 magnum and checks the chamber, _3 bullets_ —great—he had a heavy assault rifle resting on his back. Priest leaned against the wall and barely glanced over to read the faces of every man and woman in the room; what types of guns they were packing and their sizes. He made a 5 with his fingers towards Lola who nodded and quickly ran into the other room without being heard; she was good at that.

Lola was armed with multiple throwing knives; she could easily dismantle the group giving Priest enough time to take them out. She pulls out a knife and carefully crept towards the room, the sound of a cocked gun stops her, her heart rate elevating. _6—_ 6 of them in the goddamn room, she didn't have a choice but she had to let Priest know. "Six!" she shrieked and the man didn't understand it at first until the whizzing bullet from Priest's Assault Rifle shot through his temple and out his skull. Lola dived to the wooden floor and crawled away; Priest flung his assault rifle back on his back and searched for cover from the alerted thieves.

Priest pulls out his tomahawk and hides behind a corner, a man turns the corner and Priest stabs the tomahawk into his foot. He screams in agony and Priest wraps his arms around the man's neck and breaks it; he sets the body down quietly and yanks the tomahawk out of his foot. Lola cautiously stalks around a corner and stops. There is a woman with her back turn, she runs up and jumps on the woman's back, the knife meeting the nape of the woman's neck; she stabs repeatedly until the body goes limb underneath Lola's weight and falls to the ground. She rolls off the body and runs down the hall into another secured room.

Her partner finds the dead corpse and shrills, "Macy!" Priest overhears the older man and squats behind a counter; he pulls his magnum out and takes it off safety. Lola opens a door and an undead makes its presence known, it grips onto Lola's shoulders and Lola screams. His ears sting at the sound of Lola's shrills and Priest is sent down the hall, he finds the room and sees the zombie assaulting Lola. He shoots the zombie between the eyes, quickly pulls Lola into a quick embrace, "Are you okay?" she nods and points to the two men stalking the halls. Priest puts his magnum away and steps in front of the two men, he throws the tomahawk and both their attention is drawn to the blade brushing pass their cheeks and piercing into the wall.

Priest runs up and yanks down the machine gun from the first man and elbows the man in the face. He turns to the second man and pulls the knife out of his holster and stabs and slides upwards towards his jugular, his guts hang out and he falls forward; a pool of crimson underneath him. The disoriented man starts screaming at his dead partner and Priest stabs him in the throat; Priest wasn't sure who was left alive. Lola grabs the tomahawk attached to the wall and hands it to Priest, "1 left," she grinned.

The last man was out the door, high tailing it out of the blood bath. Priest growls and follows him outside. He pulls the rifle off his back, cocks it back and aims; he gave his prey some distance before he squeezed the trigger, the bullet pierces through the back of his skull and drops him like a fly. He puts his assault rifle down and returns inside, Lola was searching the bodies for anything useful, finding a couple of pick locks and spare ammunition. Priest searched the armory and found several weapons he could carry in a duffel bag; he checked what the scavengers were taking with them.

"Who the hell is Negan?" he overheard Lola in another room; he brings the bag with him with two shotguns in the other hand to the room Lola was residing in. "Probably their leader. I'm sure survivors gather together and form colonies with each other, rebuild," Priest narrowed his eyes and acquired a map from the recently deceased. Several spots were marked off, "There is a store on here, it hasn't been circled but there is an X on it," Lola leaned over and pointed with her knife, "Are the circled ones the places that were raided?"

Priest nods and his eyes had grown wide, almost tearing up, "There is a hospital on here. We can get you medicine," Lola rolled her eyes and got off the table, "Let's get food first, I'm starving, ya?" Priest glanced over his shoulder and nodded. He packed the remaining weapons and tools before leaving the armory with Lola.

"Where to, hubby?"

"On the map the store was close to the hospital. I think we should split up, no?" Lola didn't looked to happy and walked on ahead, "Whatever," Priest shook his head and followed closely behind.


End file.
